Redemption
by trizfores
Summary: Redemption: deliverance; rescue, or the atonement for guilt. With all the sins that Lucius Malfoy has done, can he be redeemed? And what of Hermione Granger? LMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

_Warning: This story deals with sensitive issues such as rape._

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy sat against the cold stone wall in a darkened corner, inside his prison cell. He was unrecognizable with his current clothing, which was far from what he wore before. His clothes like any other prisoner where grayish in color, thin, all tattered and torn. No longer was it white because of it being so dirty.

Five years ago, he had been sentenced to Azkaban because of him being a follower of Voldemort, who had died at the hand of Harry Potter. Amongst all the death eaters, he was the only one left standing alive in the battlefield when it all ended. Merlin only knew why, but if he could have had it his way, he wanted to be dead.

For years, his wife had badgered him on about being all wrong about Voldemort. Even his son never approved of it either. In the end, during the final battle, they were all fighting on different sides. The Dark Lord obviously felt betrayed, and ordered him to kill his own family.

No. Lucius refused to do it. He would never kill his own family. To his surprise, the Dark Lord killed Narcissa right in front of him. The bastard had the indecency to even laugh after, like it was some sort of entertainment for him. Draco would have come next, if he didn't tackle the Dark Lord to the ground. Lucius only realized his mistakes right then and there. It cost the death of his wife. He was torn up inside, feeling more than guilty.

His son was angry at him, and vowed that he would never speak to him. During his sentencing, Draco didn't even come. And his five years in Azkaban, Lucius never had gotten a visit from him, not even a single letter. His punishment was at least fifty years in prison, and he was sure that he would never receive a letter from his son. Draco would never forgive him, that he knew, but it was also that he would never forgive himself.

"No! Leave me alone!" a woman's voice screamed, echoing off the walls. "Nooo!"

Lucius leapt on to his feet, running towards the bars. He knew that voice all too well, fearing what was to happen next. His knuckles turned white around the bars as he tried to push and shake the door off. "Don't, please don't hurt her!" he shouted. "Don't touch her!" But it was no use.

The woman's cries continued until it silenced. The only sounds that could be heard were the maniac laughs of the warden and his guards, along with the painful sounds of a whip hitting something.

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!" a group of male voices said together.

Lucius extended his arm between the gaps of two bars, reaching towards the sound. His fingers stretched out as far as they could, but he was too far to even help her. Wandless magic was a capability he couldn't perform since magical powers were stripped from prisoners. "Hermione!" he shouted.

* * *

In her own prison cell, Hermione Granger found herself magically bound, her hands being held up by chains coming from the ceiling. She hissed and sobbed out in pain as her back was whipped again and again. This was the third time this week they had come to her cell. She was on the verge of blacking out, feeling herself collapse onto the floor.

The pain was unbearable when she was pushed onto her back. But it was the last thing on her mind. She knew what was going to happen next, and wished that she did pass out from the pain earlier before it happened. Hermione shut her eyes tight, feeling her knickers being stripped away roughly.

A strangled cry had escaped her lips when she felt one of the four men thrust into her. She was never prepared for it, and it hurt as he thrust into her dry flesh over and over. Pushing the man away wasn't an option as she felt strong hands hold her arms down by another.

"Look at me you bitch!" the guard demanded enjoying the warm flesh around his cock.

Hermione only whimpered as she kept her eyes closed. She tried to think of a place, and bring herself there mentally. She didn't want to look at him, she couldn't. A living nightmare that she had to relive again and again is what it was. To her dismay, she felt a hand go around her neck, squeezing it tight, choking her. Instantly, her eyes opened as she tried to breathe.

"I said look at me!" the guard said again. He raised his hand and punched Hermione in the face. "Bitches who don't listen get punished." Again he hit her, but with a very strong backhand.

Hermione tried to breathe, but continued on getting choked as she received a hard blow across her face. The maddening and brutal cycle was beginning, as it did almost every night. She was getting raped and hit by one guard, and soon, it would be another. She could only hope that all four of them wouldn't go at her tonight. Mostly two of them would have a go at her. Sometimes, she would only be raped once when the warden wanted her to himself.

Finally, the gangbang rape stopped. Hermione was left on the floor, shaking as she tried to curl into a ball. It hurt to move. Her cheeks swollen, along with one eye. Her back stung painfully when the cold air hit it. She still had difficulty breathing because before it all ended, she was kicked painfully in the ribs a few times. For years, the guards and warden kept on treating her that way—raping and beating the shit out of her. But she never got used to it. How could anyone?

Hermione heard her name being called from afar. "Lucius…" she whispered softly before everything went dark.

* * *

AN – I've been working on this story for some time now. So far, all I can say is that it's heavy, and I mean very heavy and graphic. So you have been warned. This is my first attempt at a multi-chap LMHG fic. What do you think so far? **Reivew!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 2

"You god damn, sons of a bitches!" Lucius swore at the two guards that he was struggling against as he was being led to Hermione's cell. He managed to get an elbow in or two, but he himself got hit, receiving a split lip and a painful punch to his gut.

"Must you always fight against us, Malfoy?" the warden asked dryly as he stood at the open door of Hermione's cell. "Or are you looking forward to another torturous suffering this weekend with my whip or cane?"

"Fuck you, Darren," Lucius said angrily. He always fought against the warden and guards because of, or rather, for Hermione.

Obviously, she was incapable to fight them on her own, and did so whenever he could. His punishment for such actions was that he himself would get a beating. He really didn't care about himself, and tried to defend Hermione as best as he could. Ironic how it was that he once looked at her as some despicable and useless Muggle, who was beneath him. But that changed over the five years quickly. Now, he cared for her very much.

"Disgusting to see how your point of view has changed drastically," Warden Jules Darren commented. With a nod to the guards, they shoved Lucius to his knees as he locked the cell door. "Tomorrow night, she's mine and mine alone."

As soon as they walked away, Lucius crawled towards Hermione, who was sprawled naked on the floor. "Hermione?" he croaked, cupping her face in his hands as he tried to make her regain consciousness. "C'mon, Love, open your eyes." When she didn't, he felt for a pulse against her neck, and sighed in relief when he felt it.

Glancing at her body, he could feel the bile in his stomach threaten to rise. It was just like the first time the warden had forced him to clean her up. She was covered in blood and cum at the end of it all. No matter how many times he saw her in the same situation, it was something he never got used to.

Slowly, and as gently as he could, he lifted her up in his strong arms, trying his best not to touch her fresh wounds on her back. He carried her to her wooden bed that had no mattress, but one flat pillow, and settled her on it. After, he walked to the corner where there was a bucket of clean water with a few towels and made his way back to her. The water and towels were always there when the time came to clean her up.

As Lucius turned her over to wash the wounds on her back, he was pleased that she wasn't conscious, not wanting her to feel the extreme stinging pain. She had already been in enough physical pain, and didn't want her to endure anymore.

For the five years he had been in Azkaban, Lucius had aided Hermione countless of times after being raped. He remembered the first time he did it, being more than shocked. She was frantic and thought that he too would rape her. It took a very long time to convince her that he wasn't going to hurt her, until she eventually gave in. From then on, her trust of him slowly grew, until she trusted no one else but him. As for him, his heart ached for her that first night, forgetting all of his old feelings towards her. Over time, not only did he care for her physically, but wholeheartedly as well.

Hermione awoke, looking at a blurred figure before her eyes cleared. She was relieved at seeing Lucius, as she found herself lying down sideways, facing him.

"Glad to see those beautiful eyes," he commented with a small smile, just before he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

It had been awhile since he last asked if she was okay. He figured that it was a stupid question when she never replied to him. Obviously, she wasn't, so instead, he gave her positive comments that were true, hoping that it would make her feel better somehow.

Hermione noticed his split lip, and reaching out to it with her fingertips.

Lucius gave her an assuring smile before holding her fingers against his lips, kissing them. "Don't worry about me, Hermione. I'm fine," he told her. "Now, I'll have to clean you between your legs, okay?" Even though he cleaned her entire body numerous times, he always asked her permission to clean and touch her privates, not wanting to frighten her.

With a non-verbal yes, Hermione obliged and lifted one leg up, allowing him to clean her there. She closed her eyes, still feeling the disgusting semen inside her.

With another towel, and a gentle hand, Lucius cleaned her abused flesh, inside and out. He stopped, every so often, listening if she would make any whimpers. When he heard nothing, he continued on, making sure that he cleaned out every drop of semen possible. There was possibility that she could get pregnant, and that was a possibility that she couldn't afford—not again.

After seeing that her back entrance hadn't been abused, he placed the towels in the bucket, finished with his cleaning. He then helped her in her knickers, which he picked up on the floor, and took his shirt off his own back, placing it on her since hers had been ripped into two pieces.

All clean, and not feeling better, Hermione pulled at Lucius, making him sit next to her, snuggling into his warmth against the cold night. Her face was buried into the crook of his neck, as she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Sighing contently, she finally felt better, feeling safe and warm. "Staying?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes," Lucius replied against her brow. He was pleased that she was conversing with him tonight. Most of time, she would keep silent, and sometimes just rock back and forth, curling up against the corner, too shocked to say anything. Even though she barely said anything, forming a few words from time to time, it was more than enough to hear. "There isn't a guard at the door waiting to drag me back to my cell."

The times when there wasn't a guard, were the times that they both liked. He held her close against him, making her feel safe, even if it was just for a couple of hours.

"It's midnight," Lucius told her softly. He thought about letting them play imaginary things, which they did to help Hermione get her mind off reality. "I imagine us sitting in front of a warm fireplace, having a little midnight snack of our own. A few burgers and chips perhaps—I'll have mine with bleu cheese." It was certainly something nice to imagine, having had too many prison meals that seemed and tasted inedible.

Hermione was in no mood to play, and just wrapped her arms around him tightly as she looked at him. "Kill me…" she asked him, her voice distant.

"What?" Lucius asked in a frown. Did his ears hear her right?

"Kill me," Hermione repeated, as tears started to escape from her eyes. "End _this…_"

Lucius felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. He knew what '_this_' exactly was. Soon enough, there too were a few tears slipping from the corner of his eyes. He pulled her to sit on his lap. "I won't do that. I _can't_," he croaked, placing his brow against hers and cupped her face in his hands. "If I could actually stop them from raping you, I would, you know I would. I would never lay a hand on you, much less kill you."

"Alone," she said.

Lucius wanted to tell her that she wasn't alone. Instead, he didn't say anything but just claimed her lips with his, tasting the saltiness of her tears. At first, he felt her lips not respond, until a few seconds later, she allowed him entry into her mouth. He had kissed her many times before in the past, but never on her lips. Nothing like this—soft and innocent.

Hermione didn't know how it all happened. First she was crying, and then she was kissing him back. She didn't push him away, feeling something inside her flutter. When he pulled away, she let out a strangled sob, and clung onto him as if her life depended on it.

As Lucius continued to hold on to the sobbing witch in his arms, it was then and there he realized that he was in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

AN – Like I said, very graphic. As to why Hermione is in Azkaban, your questions will be answered soon enough. Are you still with me on this story? **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

Chapter 3

* * *

Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, had never moved so fast for a witch her age. She was running down the castle corridors, making her way towards the potions classroom at the dungeons. Technically, she could've moved faster if she transfigured herself into her cat form, but she was in such a hurry, that her brain didn't even think about it.

"Professor Snape!" she said bursting through his doors, ignoring the students as they stared at her. Usually she would greet them, but this time around, she didn't bother. "I must speak to you at once, privately."

"Headmistress," Severus greeted as he stood up from his chair behind his desk. He frowned at her, seeing her breathe hard, and looking somewhat pale. "Sorry, but we are brewing the Sleeping Draught potion, and you know that can't be disrupted."

"Everybody is dismissed now!" Minerva said aloud.

The students had never seen the Headmistress shout in such a manner, or look at them in such a way when she glared at them. They all thought she didn't have a mean bone in her body, and they were wrong. Immediately, the packed their belongings and fled out of the classroom.

"What the bloody hell, Minerva!" Severus swore after the door closed, leaving them alone. He didn't like being disrupted in class, most especially when his students were brewing a delicate potion. He only allowed disruptions when it was a life and death situation, and with the war being over, there were no more situations. Quickly, he waived his wand in the air, and with a few flicks, the fires below the cauldrons stopped, the potions were poured down the safe sink, and his classroom had become safe from explosions. "What in blazes is wrong with you?" he asked marching up to her in anger. "Don't you dare dismiss my students like that again, in front of me!"

"After five years of not opening Albus' locked drawer, I finally had the courage to do so, and found this," Minerva said, pulling out a folded parchment paper, and shoving it into Severus' hands. "Read it."

For a second, Severus looked at the letter, and did as told.

* * *

_Dear Minerva,_

_If you're reading this letter, it means that I have passed away, and that you have taken your position as headmistress. I hope all is well, and that the war has ended. If not, I can only hope that it will end soon enough. But there is something of great importance that I must tell you…_

_Only some of us know of Riddle's orders to Draco, and that was to kill me, and prove himself worthy. Originally, I was going to ask Severus to do the task, not wanting the young Malfoy to go to jail, but he himself had so much on his shoulders. I was afraid that he couldn't handle anymore. It wasn't until Hermione approached me, knowing of Riddle's orders as she heard Draco talk in his sleep in the Head Boy and Head Girl's dorm rooms._

_She approached me and said that she was willing to do the task, because it seemed that she was unsure that he could do it. She also said that she had nothing to lose since her parents had died in a car accident. I was shocked at her offer, and thought about it. She also added that it would make Riddle think twice about her, and allow her to join his army and become a death eater. After all, she is the most powerful witch of her age, with intellect to match, which is why there was a high probability that he would let her in his circle, and we would have another spy._

_So the crimes that are charged against Hermione, most especially my murder should be dropped as she is innocent. The reason why she told no one else is that she and I formed an Unbreakable Vow, and she promised not to speak to no one of this. Only this letter is proof._

_Again, I say she is innocent and she did it all because of the sake of the war._

_Sincerely,_

_~Albus~  
_

* * *

Severus' eyes reread parts of the letter again and again, too shocked to absorb the information.

"I ran my wand over the letter, and it does carry Albus' magical signature," Minerva informed Severus. "It was really written by him. No forgery or dark magic are on it whatsoever."

"That damned old fool! That damned stubborn know-it-all witch!" he cursed. His hands were shaking in anger, one tightening his hold on the letter.

Minerva reached for the letter, fearing it would be destroyed in his hand. The only piece of evidence that held the truth couldn't be destroyed. "So everything she did after killing Albus… Kidnapping Ginevra Weasley, and killing Fred Weasley. It was just to prove herself loyal to him when she had become a part of the inner circle. But in the end, when she fought against the other death eaters in the final battle, none of us trusted her anymore."

"Because no one knew the truth!" Severus snapped as he started to massage his temples, thinking about Hermione Granger.

After killing Albus Dumbledore, she had disappeared, keeping busy with Voldemort's demands, becoming one of the most wanted criminals in the wizarding world. To be exact, she had become second after Voldemort himself, and that definitely was saying a lot right there. Overnight, she had gone from good to bad, from trusted to feared by many, becoming the most hated witch in history.

Yes, Severus too had to admit that he also hated her. She murdered his mentor after all. But now he knew, it was all an act, and all his hatred towards her had turned into guilt. It was supposed to be him that did it, and not her. He thought more into it, not imagining that he could do such acts—killing friends. She was too Gryffindor much like Albus, willing to do anything and everything just for the war.

"If I only knew," Minerva said brokenly, bringing a hand up to her chest. "I would've opened that drawer of his, cleaning his desk out completely a long time ago."

"It isn't your fault, it's mine," Severus said placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her as they walked out of the room quickly.

"Where are we going?"

"The Burrow," he replied. "Arthur has to double check the letter before we can go to Kingsley, and get Granger out of Azkaban."

* * *

"Minerva, Severus, good to see you," Arthur greeted them as he let them inside his home. He called for his wife who was in the kitchen cooking lunch. "Molly's about to serve lunch. It's just the two of us since all the kids are have decided to eat out together for their work lunch breaks. Join us please. You know how Molly cooks—there's always more than enough."

"Actually, we came here to talk to you about Hermione Granger," Minerva said.

"Hermione Granger?" Molly questioned angrily as she walked into the living room.

"Yes it's important—"

"How dare you mention her name in my home!" Molly said interrupting Severus, placing a hand on her hip. "After what she did. She killed my son, and kidnapped my baby girl, beating her up during a revel. I told you before, I don't want to ever hear that name in my presence!"

"But Molly, we found something from Albus," Minerva started to explain. She and Severus wasn't at all surprised at her sudden angry outburst. The redheaded witch had the most hatred for Hermione. "She's innocent."

"She is anything but innocent, and deserves to rot in hell!" Molly threw down her dish towel on the couch, and left in sobbing tears as she ran up the stairs.

"I apologize," Arthur said solemnly. He knew how she felt and didn't hold it against her. She never moved on from Fred's death. No one in his family did, and it was Ron that took it the hardest, being all angry at Hermione. George became the total opposite himself, remaining silent and to himself. His sense of humor gone, along with his brother. "What's this about her being innocent?"

Minerva just handed him the letter and allowed him to read it.

"Sweet Merlin!" Arthur gaped in shock after reading the letter. He looked at Severus and Minerva wide-eyed, before he took his own wand out to verify if it really did come from Albus.

"I already did that," Minerva informed him.

"It's for real," Arthur said in awe when he was done checking it himself.

"Which is why we came to you, since you're head of the Department of Magical Objects at the Ministry," Severus added.

"I'll file this right now," Arthur said as he reached for his coat on coat hanger next to the door. "And then we can show it to Kingsley, and he'll approve of Hermione's release right away."

"Exactly what I thought of," Severus said as he and Minerva followed Arthur outside, before apperating to the Ministry.

* * *

AN – Now you all know the reason as to why Hermione is in Azkaban. Was it what you expected? **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 4

Minister Shacklebolt entered the dark enterance of Azkaban, along with Severus, Arthur, Minerva, and auror Remus Lupin. There, he was greeted by some guards, and the warden.

"Good day, sir," Darren greeted him with a firm handshake. He was surprised earlier as he received a call from the wizard, telling him that he was to arrive in an hour. Immediately, he and his guards cleaned the place up as best as they could within that short span of time. It couldn't look like they weren't doing their jobs and slacking off. "What brings you and your fine guests here today?" he asked, recognizing all of them.

"We are here for Hermione Granger," Kingsley replied. "She is to be released immediately."

"R-Released!" Darren stuttered in surprise and nervousness. No, this wasn't happening. He could only hope that she wasn't sane enough to tell anyone the truth. He and his guards have broken her, and he wished that they had broken her to the point of insane and uncommunicative otherwise, they were all screwed. "But, sir, she has been sentenced for life."

"Are you questioning my authority?" Kingsley questioned.

"No, of course not," Darren replied. "Please, follow me."

As they made their way towards Hermione's cell, Minerva kept close to Severus holding onto his arm firmly. She was afraid of being touched by the hands of some prisoners as they stuck out between the bars, trying to grab hold of her. In one hand, she carried large brown paper bag filled with some fresh clean clothes, a tuna sandwich, and a bottle of cold water for Hermione. "Is it me or does the warden and his guards seem very nervous?" she asked him.

"I noticed that too," Severus replied as kept his eyes focused on the warden's back. "My gut's telling me that there's something going on. Something feels wrong. And it's been a long while since I felt anything like this since the war."

"Oh Merlin. I hope that it doesn't have anything to do with Hermione," the old witch prayed in a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

Severus didn't reply since he didn't know what exactly he was feeling. He only hoped the same as Minerva, or prayed that his gut was wrong, which it never was.

Once they reached Hermione's cell, they saw her lying on her bed, wearing only a dirty oversized shirt and her knickers. Her back was to them, as she was facing the wall, curled up in a fetal position.

"What is the meaning of this? She doesn't even have a pair of pants!" Minerva said appalled at the sight. She demanded that the cell door be opened, which one of the guards did immediately.

"We only have the budget for laundering clothes three times a week. Any replacements needed take longer than that," Darren replied. He saw her pants at one side of the cell and pointed at it. "And Granger here tends to tear them up in pieces sometimes. And I honestly don't know why." It was a lie. He and his guards were the reason that her clothes were torn. Sometimes he couldn't even be bothered to order a new set for her, preferring her to be naked and vulnerable.

Hermione stiffened upon hearing the warden's voice. She didn't recognize the others, only recognizing his, and questioned to herself what he was doing at her cell so early. It wasn't even night fall. When she heard the cell door creak open, and footsteps approach her, she slid off the bed, and quickly hid herself underneath it.

Minerva froze in shock at what she had just seen. She looked back at the faces of her Severus, Arthur, Remus and Shacklebolt who had the same questionable face as hers. She saw the warden who visibly started to get more nervous and paled. Instead of questioning him, she thought it best to approach Hermione.

"No!" Hermione said aloud when she saw someone kneel down in front of her, lowering their head to face her. At the moment, she didn't recognize the face, only fearing that she would get raped again. "Get away!"

"Hermione, it's me, Professor McGonagall," Minerva spoke softly. She reached out for her hand, and was more than surprised that she actually kicked it away.

Remus made his way next to Minerva, also lowering himself to the floor. "Hi, Hermione, it's good to—"

"No!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, seeing a man. She scrambled out from the top end of the bed, and saw more men standing outside her cell, including the guards and the warden. No doubt they were all going to rape her. She ran to the farthest corner of the room, and tried to dig her nails into the stone wall as she tried to escape from them.

"Hermione—" Remus tried again.

"Lucius!" Hermione screamed as tears of fear ran down her cheeks. "Lucius! Lucius!" Soon her cries were accompanied by his.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Lucius' voice echoed through Azkaban.

"Clearly something is going on here," Severus told Darren with an ice cold glare.

Kingsley and Arthur looked at the man, waiting for an answer.

"During meal times at the dining hall, they used to sit together and talk. Obviously, for security reasons, we had to stop at that, presuming that they were planning escape. From then on, they would have their meals in their cells. Ever since, she has always been screaming out his name and same goes for him," Darren quickly explained a lie.

"Don't hurt her you sons of a bitches! You already done more than enough last night," Lucius' voice said.

"They have to be punished," Darren said in defense as he was met by another questioning look. "Do you hear how he's addressing and my guards? That is something that I don't tolerate lightly."

"You hurt her?" Arthur asked.

"Regardless if they are male or female, I punish them when they break the rules. And Granger here did break the rules, disrespecting me, just as bad as Malfoy. Both of them being death eaters, they both have the worst behaviors amongst all the other prisoners," Darren replied. "With that said, I have no qualms punishing them physically."

Severus frowned at the man's comment, disagreeing with him when he saw Hermione slide down the wall, and hold her knees as she rocked back and forth, hiding her face from everyone. Oddly, she didn't stop saying 'Lucius,' repeating his name like a mantra again and again. "Whatever your practices are, clearly you've gone too far," he said. "The girl is in shock, and frightened of everyone else."

"But perhaps not Lucius," Arthur guessed.

"Then bring him here," Kingsley demanded.

Darren's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Really, sir, there's no need. We can't have the both of them—"

"This is the second time you've questioned my authority," Kingsley interrupted. Obviously, there was something more than what they were seeing, and he intended to find out immediately. "Don't make me ask again."

Soon enough, two guards had come pushing the blond wizard in front of them.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked in complete surprise seeing some Order members and Hermione trying to hide in one corner of her cell. "Did you hurt her again Darren?"

"I'd be careful with my words if I were you, Malfoy," Darren said in a low and threatening tone.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at the man, never being afraid of him. "Is that a threat, Darren?"

"Oh stop it, the both of you!" Minerva said as she and Remus walked up joining the group. "We just found out that Hermione is innocent, and was a double spy like Severus with Albus' last letter," she started to explain. "We're here to collect her, but clearly no one can even touch her as she pushes us away. I even tried offering her some food, she still wouldn't go near me." She showed him the paper bag and its contents, feeling at a loss of what to do. "And all she does is say your name. Tell us, Mr. Malfoy. Tell us what has happened here, please."

Lucius smirked at the warden, who seemed ghostly pale. No doubt he knew what was to happen next. "Well, after the warden and his guards are done with Hermione, they let me care for her and clean her up," he replied.

"What do you mean 'done with Hermione?'" Remus gulped, guessing as to what the answer was. But he hoped he was wrong.

"They rape her—all of them almost every night. And it's been happening for five years."

Everyone gasped in mortified shock as they looked at the guards and the warden.

Without another word, Lucius took hold of the bag in Minerva's hand and made his way towards Hermione. She needed him, and he needed her. He could feel the beginnings of his heartbreak knowing that she was to leave him very soon, and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was be happy about her freedom, and that his prayers were answered. No longer was she going to be raped and abused by the warden and the guards.

No longer did he have anything to fight for… He had to let her go.

* * *

AN – Oh, the drama. **Reivew!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 5

While her companions handcuffed and dragged the guards and warden in a far away cell, Minerva stood outside Hermione's cell, holding onto the bars, as she watched her through teary eyes. She felt very guilt stricken, seeing her once favorite and most prized student broken and sobbing on Lucius' lap. Not only was she unrecognizable, but she feared that Hermione didn't recognize any of them.

Being sentenced in Azkaban was bad enough. But getting raped over and over again by the people that ran it, made the word 'bad' seem so miniscule. It even seemed like the Dementor's Kiss didn't compare.

Minerva was still having a hard time swallowing the truth. Part of her was trying to deny it as best as she could, hoping that this was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't. She kept her eyes on Hermione, who seemed completely broken. It was as real as things could get—a living nightmare for Hermione.

"A set of new guards will be arriving soon, and Arthur has agreed to become the warden temporarily until a permanent replacement can be found," Severus informed Minerva softly as he returned and stood next to her. "Warden Darren and his guards will be tried as soon as possible. Kingsley has put it at the top of the courts schedules himself, and has decided to take care of it personally without the Wizengamot High Courts. He has also decided to keep things as private as he can, not wanting too many people finding out for Granger's sake."

"I couldn't agree more with his plans," Minerva said. "Merlin knows what the press will print of her again if they knew the entire truth. They destroyed her five years ago. Then again, it's our fault."

Severus didn't say anything, and just frowned at the sight before him.

Never had he imagined Lucius Malfoy to be so caring, much less with Hermione Granger. Even during the days when he was called to revels, he saw the both of them in Voldemort's layer, and noticed that they never seemed to see eye to eye. Lucius was jealous that she had won over Voldemort's trust so easily, unlike his son.

The man in front of him wasn't the same man he knew. Lucius Malfoy was a different man altogether.

* * *

With her back facing the prison bars, Lucius rocked Hermione against him as she sat across his lap. She was holding him tightly across his neck, with her face buried in its crook as she continued to sob.

"It's alright, Hermione," he said softly in her ear. "Everything's okay now. I promise you that they can't hurt you anymore. You're safe now. Surely you remember Professor Snape and Headmistress McGonagall? They've come here to get you and take you home."

"No!" Hermione muffle against his skin. She held onto him as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. There was nowhere else she wanted to be but with Lucius. He made her feel safe, and for her, he was the definition of safe. No one else, nothing else, mattered.

Lucius knew that he had to calm Hermione down. Her emotional state was very high, since she had just seen the rapists. He presumed that calming her was the only way for her to see things clearly, and eventually walk out later on. "Headmistress McGonagall brought you a few things she thought you would need," he told her as he opened the bag next to him. He pulled out the sandwich and water bottle, showing it to her. "It's tuna I think."

Hermione pulled away, and hiccupped as she looked at the sandwich that had just had its tissue wrapping unwrapped. It looked very tempting, and for the first time in five years, she was starting to salivate. She reached out for it, bringing it to her mouth, taking a little bite out of the edge.

Lucius gave her a small smile as he watched her start to nibble on her food. Thankfully, she didn't lose her appetite. He knew her body well enough over the years, and compared to before, she was skinny bordering on dreadfully skinny, needing to gain her weight back.

When Hermione was done with half of the sandwich, she offered it to Lucius placing it against his lips.

"It's yours, Hermione," he said shaking his head as he gently pushed the sandwich back towards her.

Hermione shook her head as her eyes slightly narrowed at him. Again, she placed it against his lips, a little harder than earlier.

"Very well then," Lucius said, taking it in his hand. He could tell that she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Thank you." But just before he took the first bite, he handed her the already open bottle of water, allowing her to drink.

Hermione drank the water, and never felt something so refreshing and cool in the longest time. And just like her sandwich, she left half of it for him.

"I don't remember ever imagining us eating a tuna sandwich with our little game," Lucius said, as he held Hermione, who was snuggling against his bare chest. He knew he had to treasure this moment for it was the last time he was going to hold her in such a manner. Fearing that it would probably also be the last time he was ever going to see her.

"Hamptons," Hermione murmured softly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ah yes," Lucius remembered. "They were accompanied by some lobster rolls, which by the way, I liked better."

With a finger, she touched the small amount of chest hair at the center of his chest, drawing patterns on it. Deep in thought, she could only ask herself if what he said was true. Was it really all over?

Lucius looked over Hermione's head, and saw five pairs of eyes staring at them. She had already calmed down, and he knew that it was time. "We have to get you into fresh clean clothes," he said, sliding her off his lap. "And then, you'll be all set to go."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw herself at him, holding him around his neck. Once again, she was all emotional as she started to cry.

"Hermione!" Lucius said as pushed at her a bit, and cupped her face in his hands. Upon seeing her tears, he felt his chest tighten. They always had that effect on him. "Minerva found Albus' letter, informing everyone that you were a double spy. You're innocent. You're free. You don't belong here. You never have."

"You come," she sobbed.

Lucius shook his head. "No, Hermione. This is where I belong, at least for the next fifty years or so. Live your life. Live it like you intended to, and be happy."

"No! No!" Again, she buried her face into his neck. Didn't he understand? He was her life. It was him that made her happy, and only him.

Lucius didn't fight his tears, allowing them to fall. His chest hurt like nothing before. "Listen…" he croaked next to her ear, as his arms looped around her, careful not to touch the wounds on her back. "What we shared is something special, and I will always be thankful for it. Who knows, maybe by the time I'll get out of here, we'll meet again, and I'll see your happy family—grandchildren and all. Live your life, be happy, and never come back here."

"No! Please, Lucius! No!" There was a pain beneath her chest, and it was one of the most unbearable pains she had ever felt.

After giving her one final hard kiss on her cheek, Lucius knew it was best to get her off him and out that very second. Never mind about her clothes. If he held onto her any longer, he knew he wasn't going to be able to let her go. "Take her!" he said aloud.

Everyone that stood outside the cell, watched in amazement, not willing to break such a moment. Minerva already had broken into silent sobs, as Arthur, Remus, and Kingsley were all teary. Severus' face on the other hand softened, not having its usual impassiveness.

"Lupin!" Lucius said louder, calling him to take her as he started to pry Hermione's arms off his neck.

Immediately, Remus went to them, taking off his outer robes so as to wrap Hermione in them. When he got to her, he hesitantly picked her up, and held onto her tightly as she tried to fight him off, and kept a hold on the other man.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Hermione watched her fingers slip away from Lucius' and cried out his name as loud as she could. She continued to struggle against the strong arms that kept its hold on her as she was being carried away. "No! No! No! Lucius!"

Lucius hung his head low, not being able to watch her go away. Letting her go was the hardest thing he had to do in his entire life.

Severus stepped into the cell as he was left alone, letting the others bring Hermione to St. Mungo's. He was to follow them in a short while. "You're in love with her aren't you?" he frowned as he questioned Lucius.

As he slowly stood on his feet, Lucius looked directly at him, not ashamed to show his tears. "You should tell the healers that Hermione has been pregnant three times. Twice, they beat her so that she miscarried. Once, they actually used a hanger to pull the fetus out, which made her almost bleed to death. She also suffered from a few broken ribs and concussions." He said nothing more, and allowed himself to be handcuffed and escorted back to his own cell by a new guard.

As Severus watched the blond wizard walk away, he knew exactly what the answer to his question was.

* * *

AN – The tears… I'm a crying mess now… **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 6

One of the private wards at St. Mungo's in which Hermione was put in, had been closed out from everyone else on Kingsley's orders. It was a precaution that had to be taken for two reasons. The first being, not exposing her to too many people, since it already seemed like she was afraid of everyone. Secondly, to make sure that the press couldn't see her at all. her safety from the public and keeping things confidential as possible were the priorities.

Through the glass window between the ward and healers station, Severus watched a sleeping Hermione, who was given a very powerful sleeping draught. Her body seemed so frail, as she lay in bed, tied up in restraints since she had tried to escape numerous times from the healers when she was conscious. He saw the fear in her eyes as she called for help—called for Lucius.

He stood alone for hours, watching as they had ran various tests on her. Remus and Arthur left having to fix up other things with Kingsley, while Minerva kept herself in the waiting room. She couldn't stand Hermione's shouts earlier, as it did sound like she was being tortured. Even for him, it was painful to hear.

"What is the diagnosis, Poppy?" Severus asked, as she walked out from the room. Earlier, she had been called by Minerva to aid Hermione along with a number of healers. She had been assigned co-head healer along with another healer, John Johnson, who was the best healer at the hospital.

"I think it's best if I tell everything at once to everyone," Poppy replied shakily.

Severus nodded and started to lead the way towards the waiting room, knowing Minerva had to listen to what she had to say. By the look on her face, and the tone of her voice, he knew the news was bad news. And for the second time that day, his gut turned at the thought of how bad things were going to be.

* * *

"Poppy!" Minerva exclaimed nervously as she stood from her chair. With her were Remus, Arthur and Kingsley, who had just arrived from the Ministry. "Please tell me you at least have some good news."

"I'm afraid I don't have any," Poppy said sadly. She breathed in a few times before she began. The news she was about to deliver was the hardest that would say in her entire career. "The information that Lucius has told Severus is true. Hermione has suffered quite a lot. Broken bones, and concussions, just to name a few. There are dozens of scars on her back from whip lashes, some even very fresh. Her body has also showed evidence that she used to be with child.

"Her uterus has scars of severe wounds that were made by the hanger when they ripped the fetus out. The wounds have healed in a way that is irreversible, and too late for us to fix. I suppose her rapists didn't want the chance at her getting pregnant again, and they succeeded. She can't get pregnant. I am amazed that with all her injuries, she has managed to survive.

"Aside from the physical wounds, and the obvious emotional pain, her mental stability, Healer Johnson and I have yet to figure it out. We'll have to keep a close eye on her when she regains consciousness. We've given her a very heavy sedative that'll make her sleep for the next few days until we can take her IV's out. Can't risk her thrashing in the bed with a needle stuck in her." Poppy looked at Kingsley and then said, "It would be best not to give her magical powers just yet. I'm not sure that she can control them. It's too risky. When she has a breakout, so will her powers."

Kingsley couldn't agree more, not forgetting just how powerful a witch Hermione could be. If she broke out to her maximum power, he was pretty sure the entire ward she was confined in would seem like it got hit by a hurricane.

"Poppy, awhile ago in Azkaban, she was frightened of us," Remus spoke. "And it seemed as if she didn't even recognize us. Is it just because of shock? Will she recognize any of us when she wakes up?"

"I honestly don't know," the healer replied. "Healer Johnson we'll keep a close eye on her for psychiatric observation while I'm at Hogwarts. It would be wrong of me to make assumptions now, but I won't lie and say that there isn't any psychological damage. All we can do now is wait and see how things are when she awakens." Poppy left without saying another word, needing to talk with Healer Johnson.

"Merlin help me… Help her!" Minerva sobbed as she collapsed back into her chair. She looked up, seeing similar teary gazes. "One night of torture and rape is more than anyone can handle. But five years of it? Why didn't they try to tell us?"

"Because we never bothered to visit," Severus replied. "Even Draco never went to see his father once. If so, I'm sure he would've told him."

"What about letters?"

"With the way Darren was earlier?" Remus shook his head. "I'm sure Lucius tried to send some, only to have it read by him and thrown away. Darren did everything to make sure that no one found out."

"No one at all ever visited Hermione? Really?" Minerva asked shakily, needing to hear the answer again as part of her disbelieved it. "Not even once?"

"We were all too caught up in our anger towards her," Arthur replied. His anger for Hermione had disappeared hours ago, feeling sad and guilty just like his companions.

* * *

Arthur made his way up his onto the front porch of his home. Not only was he physically tired from working all day, but also, emotionally tired. He hadn't felt this tired since the death of his own son. Just before he had left St. Mungo's, he visited Hermione, and wept more tears. He cried as he held her hand as she remained unconcious, hoping, wishing and praying that she would forgive him for being so selfish.

After her parents' death in a car accident, he and his wife had become Hermione's legal guardians. Even before that, he had always looked at her like she was one of his children. Obviously, those feelings changed when she kidnapped his only daughter, and killed one of his sons. Now, those old feelings have returned. Arthur felt like a father that had turned a blind eye on his daughter, pretending for years that she didn't exist. But he wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Hermione needed the most support she could get.

"I'm home," he announced as he entered, hanging his coat up on the hanger. He saw his entire family gathered at the dining table eating, Harry Potter included.

The young hero who had defeated Voldemort married Ginny four years ago. And they had a wonderful little two year old son, which they named James Potter.

The voices around the table immediately stopped, all eyes and attention was on Arthur. They weren't happy to see him, especially his wife. He had a feeling that she told them about the Hermione subject earlier. They all hated her, and he was afraid about what was to come because he knew he had to tell them the news.

"You're later than usual," Molly stated. "We started dinner without you."

"Quite alright, my dear," Arthur said, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I've had a very busy day with work."

"Really?" his wife questioned. "I called your office and you weren't there."

Arthur swallowed hard, noticing that all eyes were still on him, and his wife's tone of voice sounding angry and suspicious. No doubt she told them about Hermione becoming the topic of discussion after a very long time. "Actually, there's a favor I need to ask all of you."

"What is it, Dad?" Ginny asked, as she bounced James on her lap.

"Something big is coming out on the papers tomorrow. And things would be better if no one said anything to the press. Kingsley has decided to be the spokesperson on the subject."

"What is it that's so important?" Harry asked, glaring up at him. "It better not have anything to do with Hermione."

"Actually it does," Arthur replied.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Ron cursed throwing his napkin next to his plate.

George didn't say anything, hanging his head low. No longer was he a cheery person without his twin brother. He really didn't say much at all either.

"She's innocent, and has been released from Azkaban." When all mayhem broke lose around the table, he just stood there, and sighed.

"And you aided in her release?" Molly shrieked. "You were with her the whole day?"

"Silence! Please!" Arthur said as he raised his voice. "There's more to it. If you'll just let me explain—"

"There's nothing to explain," Harry said, standing up along with his wife. "No one should get away with murdering people. She was already sentenced to Azkaban!"

"Wait!" Arthur said as everyone got up from the table and looked as if they were going to go and leave for their own homes. "Just, please. If your opinions of her are bad, I suggest you keep them to yourself, and don't say anything else unnecessary to the press."

"Fuck you, Dad!" Ron spat as he stomped out of the house, with everyone following after him.

"You helped the person who murder _our_ son, and kidnapped _our _daughter go free?" Molly growled when she and her husband were left alone. "How could you?"

"Hang on a minute, and let me explain everything," Arthur said as he raised his hands up to her, signaling to calm down. "She's really hurt and in the hospital—"

"I don't care if she's hurt or if she's in the hospital. Like I said before, she deserves to rot in hell!" Molly said, shaking in anger.

Arthur bit his tongue, never one to scream at his wife. It was best to just let her get it all out, until she ran out of breath.

"I want a divorce," Molly suddenly said.

"What?" Arthur frowned in complete shock.

"I want a divorce," she repeated.

"You can't be serious?" he asked back.

As Molly started to make her way upstairs, she said, "Pack you're things, Arthur. I'm filing for it tomorrow."

"Molly! Molly!" Arthur called to her from the bottom of the stairs. He knew she was serious, knowing that she had made up her mind. Divorce was never a subject that they talked about throughout their marriage.

Looked like the warden's quarters in Azkaban was going to be his new home.

* * *

AN – Seems like a stuck an emotional chord in the last chapter with a lot of you guys. And your reviews also fed my plot bunnies. Keep them coming and as always, I am grateful for them. There's still a lot more drama down the road. **Reivew!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 7

At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus stood in the center of the kitchen, stirring his coffee that sat on center island. He glance at the Daily Prophet in hand, scratching is mustache as he read the news headline.

* * *

'_DEATH EATER, HERMIONE GRANGER, SET FREE!'_

_Yesterday, Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt himself has released Hermione Granger from Azkaban. Do we need to be reminded that she is the worst criminal witch in magical history? Maybe it's the Minister that needs to be reminded. She was the right hand man—or rather woman of Voldemort himself, betraying everyone's trust when she turned her backs from such people as he best friend, our wonderful hero, Harry Potter._

_We have tried to question Potter himself, who refused to comment._

_Kingsley said that new evidence has been found, which proves that Hermione Granger is innocent. He also said that the Order is in full support of it, and welcomes the witch back into their group._

_But what exactly is this evidence? And why hasn't the Minister told us exactly what it is?_

_Obviously there is something more to this story, that we the people have a right to know. With a death eater again on the streets, our safety is threatened yet again, making us live in fear._

_We have also been told that Granger is in the St. Mungo's Hospital for confinement. Again, why? We are given only so much information, leaving us with many questions._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Remus shook his head, and placed the paper down. Leave it to Skeeter to be so over dramatic and exaggerate things. One death eater was not an army. Then again, Hermione never truly was one.

Last night, he was at Hogwarts as Minerva addressed the staff about Hermione's innocence. Just like him, they were all shocked by the news. However, she didn't tell them about Hermione's current situation. It was only on a need to know for some people, and that didn't include the entire Hogwarts staff. But it did include the Weasley family, and Harry, who didn't give Arthur a chance to explain. Things were just too painful for them.

Then again, maybe it was best not for them to know yet, Remus thought to himself as he continued to drink his coffee. There was too much emotional turmoil as it was, and it was something that Hermione didn't need.

"Remus!" a very angry and familiar voice said aloud, after the sound of the front door slamming.

"In here, Harry," Remus answered.

"You helped with the release of Hermione yesterday!" Harry said as he stomped into the kitchen.

Remus knew it wasn't question, but he replied. "I did."

"Why?" Harry growled.

"It's my job, Harry. And Kingsley asked it as a favor with Arthur. I'm sure he would've asked you as well if you weren't on work leave to spend more time with Ginny and James."

"Don't pull my leg! You know damn well what I mean."

"Of course I know what you mean," Remus said calmly. He wasn't going to make things worse by raising his voice at Harry. "And I wasn't pulling at your leg. I was doing my job, and helping out a… friend."

"A friend?" Harry shouted. Inches away from his scar, a vein could clearly be seen throbbing with every angry heartbeat. "How could you say that after everything she did?"

Remus didn't say anything at first, but just walked to the kitchen cupboard, gathering things to make some tea for Harry to calm down. "She's innocent, Harry."

"Bullshit her innocence! What the hell kind of evidence did Kingsley find? Tell me!" Harry demanded.

There was a moment of silence before Remus started. The only thing he could hear in the room was Harry's heavy breathing. "Minerva found a letter from Albus stating a secret that none of us knew. Hermione volunteered for becoming a spy like Snape," he started. Without disruptions, he continued on telling everything that was in the letter. When he was done, he looked at Harry over his shoulder and again said, "She's innocent."

Harry blinked a couple of times, as he tried to absorb the very shocking information. When he did, he was still very angry, glaring at Remus. "She didn't have to kidnap and torture Ginny. She didn't have to kill Fred."

"But she did," Remus finally snapped as he turned around. "We were all part of the war. All of us willing to die for it, and that included Sirius. All of us had to sacrifice for the war and do things for the better of it. That most certainly includes Hermione."

"But she didn't have to go that far!" Harry said. Those were his last words, before he left in the same manner he had entered.

Alone, Remus slammed the cupboard door in front of him. He wished Sirius was alive because he always calmed Harry down in very intense situations.

* * *

"Evening, Draco," Severus greeted as he walked into the game room in Malfoy Manor.

"Godfather," Draco just said before he pocketed the 5 ball into the corner hole. "What brings you here?"

"A few things," Severus replied as he made his way towards the bar at one side of the room, needing to pour himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Did you read the paper today?"

Of course Draco read the paper, and was shocked about the story just like anyone else. "Are we talking about Granger?"

"I was one of the few that went to Azkaban to collect her," Severus told him, pausing before he continued. "I saw your father."

Draco was just about to hit the white ball when he had his aim. When he heard the subject of his father, he missed it, scratching the perfect black felt with the tip of his billiards stick. "I thought we were talking about Granger, _not_ my father," he said irritated. He hadn't talked about him or to him in years, and planned to keep it that way, or for as long as he could.

"Believe it or not, Draco, he's a changed man."

"Of course he's a changed man, he's in Azkaban. That's what he wants you to believe. And decades from now when he gets out, he'll still be that arrogant, self-centered, bastard he always has been." He grabbed both ends of his billards stick, snapping it in two on his thigh, and threw them across the room. "Fuck him! Because of him, it cost me my mother's life!"

Severus put down his glass on the counter, not at all surprised by Draco's behavior. He knew Draco never forgave his father, and perhaps he never would. But when he saw Lucius' eyes yesterday, he noticed just how much pain they held, and it wasn't just for Hermione. "He and Hermione have actually grown quite close. He actually cares for her."

"Now you're telling me the last two death eaters have gotten along in prison? He has feelings for someone he once called _'Mudblood?'_ That's wonderful," he said sarcastically. "What a crock of shit! The greatest double spy in the war is actually falling for something false. You're losing your touch and getting a little rusty."

"She saved your life," Severus said.

"What?" Draco asked confused. First they were talking about Granger, and then his father. Now he wasn't so sure if they had gotten back to Granger.

"Granger became a double spy for your sake, and only Albus knew," Severus started to explain. "She found out about your task of killing him, and knew that you couldn't do it. So she volunteered. She became a spy and proved herself by killing Albus. Frankly if it wasn't for her, Voldemort would've surely killed you if you failed. And instead of her being in Azkaban, it would be you."

"W-What?" Draco asked as he absorbed the information. "How?"

"We only found Albus' letter yesterday. That's why she got released."

Calming down from his previous outburst, Draco leaned back against the billiards table, crossing his arms over his chest, as he looked down at his crossed ankles. His brain was still trying to wrap around the thought that Granger had saved his life.

"You're wrong. I'm not the greatest double spy. She is," Severus said as he leaned back against one of the bar stools and looked at the younger wizard in front of him.

"And what about my father and Granger? What's the story?" Draco asked softly.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Draco," he answered. How was he supposed to tell him that his father was in love with her? "But all I can tell you is that there's going to be a case coming out involving Granger."

"And he's a suspect?" Draco asked looking at Severus, but before he waited for an answer, he already had come up with his own conclusion. "Why am I not surprised?"

"No, he's the star witness. But I haven't told him that yet. Maybe you can go and visit him tomorrow and tell him," Severus suggested. "You can hear your father's side of things before anyone else, and you'll see that he truly is a changed man."

Draco let out a snort. "I don't think so."

"She saved your life," Severus reminded him.

"And I don't see the connection why I should go to him," Draco said back. "I don't want anything to do with him forever." As he started to make his way out of the room he said, "He'll still be the same man, believe me."

"Try and fix your relationship with your father. Believe me when I tell you it's possible now." Severus said after him. "You'll regret it one day!" When the door slammed in front of him, all he did was sigh and pour himself another drink.

There were still many things to be done about Hermione's case. He would visit Lucius again very soon, and could only hope that Draco would do the same. But his gut told him, it wasn't going to happen.

* * *

AN – Too much conflict and drama. **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

_Warning: REALLY heavy graphic scene in this chapter._

* * *

Chapter 8

Lucius sat cross-legged on his bed, as he leaned back against the cold stone wall in his cell. With his eyes closed, and his head tilted up, he was very deep in thought. In his thoughts, as well as deep in his heart, was Hermione. Even in his dreams, she was always there. Three days had passed since she had been freed. Three days had passed since he had been without her.

There was no doubt that he loved her. In fact, he loved her like no other. He cared for Narcissa of course, but this second time around, things were different. For five years, he had always put Hermione ahead of himself, not being selfish. He wanted to give her the world—a world in which she was the one that only mattered. Unfortunately, not only was he selfish from Narcissa, but also his son, and he regretted it. There was nothing he could do to change the past.

At least Hermione was out, and for some odd reason, he knew she never belonged. And his feelings of her? He may only have discovered them recently, but Lucius wasn't going to say that it was too late. Hermione was going to live her life, and he was going to just be a thing of her past. She deserved better, than him—she deserved the best. She would never love or reciprocate his feelings anyhow. No one would love a man such as himself—one that was once dark, and now, too broken.

"Lucius," Arthur said his name, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Lucius opened his eyes and saw him walk in, with a tray in his hand.

"Sheppard's pie and pumpkin juice," Arthur offered, placing the tray next to Lucius, before he sat at the bottom edge of the bed.

A frown formed on Lucius brow as he looked at the food in surprise. "Real food instead of the muck I used to eat for years? And juice instead of something that came out of a dirty water tap?" He placed the tray on his lap and started to eat his lunch. Even though he was having the best meal he had had in five years, he wasn't happy.

"Well, the former warden pocketed a majority of the budget that was meant to be spent for Azkaban and its prisoners," Arthur informed him. "You'll also be getting clean clothes every day."

Lucius could only nod as he continued to eat. He didn't want to talk about Darren, or anything to do with the man. Of course, he was still angry at him, wanting nothing more than to kill the bastard with his bare hands. Thankfully, he was all the way in the other side of Azkaban, away from his sight. If he saw the man, along with his guards, he would actually try to kill them all.

"You can start eating again in the dining halls," Arthur said. As if he read the man's mind, he then said, "They eat in their cells. I don't let them eat in the dining hall. And most of the time, I let Darren stay in the isolation chamber."

Lucius closed his eyes for a moment. Never at all did he like that room.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Arthur added sadly.

With a nod, Lucius understood. He never asked about how Hermione was, feeling uncomfortable talking about her with Weasley Sr. But the man told him whatever news he had of her every day. The one he told him about her calling for him when they arrived at St. Mungo's made his chest tighten. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, scoop her up in his arms, and hold her forever.

"Well, I should get going," Arthur said with a smile, before he left, and locked the cell door.

Alone again, Lucius had lost his appetite, and set the tray aside. To him and Hermione, the isolation chamber was known as the 'torture chamber.' It held the most painful memories he had of Hermione. They were also the most disturbing, even comparing it to his death eater days.

* * *

"_Don't, please don't," Lucius begged Darren and his guards. He was standing up with shackles holding him at his ankles, and another pair holding him by his wrists above his head. They were all in the torture chamber, but it wasn't him that was being tortured. It was Hermione._

_Across the dark room, he saw her lying on her back. Her wrists were also holding her down, but her legs were held by two guards, keeping them wide open. "No! No!" she cried at the top of her lungs, trying to kick the guards off her. But she couldn't. They were just too strong._

"_Ready for the show, Malfoy?" Darren asked as he smirked in front of Lucius, showing him a hanger that had been unbent somewhat, with its hook at the end._

"_Oh God!" Lucius said wide-eyed. He knew exactly what was going to happen. "Darren, don't, I beg of you. You can do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her anymore… please."_

"_Now where's the fun in that, when I can hear the both of you scream?" Darren drawled._

"_Didn't you ever think that there's a possibility that the child she is carrying is yours?" Lucius asked again, like he asked twice before._

"_No child of mine will ever be born from a death eater witch," Darren answered. "And no child should ever be born from someone so evil either."_

"_You're the one that's evil," Lucius barked._

"_Be careful, Malfoy. I might just lock you up with her here for the next few days."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Now, shall we begin?" the warden smiled. "You have front row seats again, you'll enjoy the show. But it isn't going to be the same as the last two times. It'll be more painful this time, even more bloody. The more blood, the better, don't you think?"_

"_Darren! Don't!" Lucius shouted as he saw him turn around and start to make his way towards Hermione. "Please! Don't you guys have a heart? Can't you show compassion?"_

"_Do you?" Darren asked before he knelt between Hermione's legs, ripping her knickers away. "And now the show begins," he said as he looked at the woman tied up on the floor. Slowly, he lowered the hooked hanger, and inserted it inside her vagina._

"_Hermione! Hermione!" Lucius called to her, when their teary eyes met. He still kept on fighting against his shackles, never giving up trying to get to her. "Look at me, Love. Try to block out the pain and just look at me."_

_Hermione suddenly felt the most painful amount of pain at her stomach. Her neck arched as she screamed out in pain, while from the corners of her eyes, the tears continued to flow out._

_Her screams were accompanied by the sounds of men laughing evilly, while a single voice kept on saying her name. For minutes, that were the only sounds in the room—agonizing for two, and disgustingly fun for the rest._

"_Throw that piece of shit away," Darren spat out to his guards, as he pointed to the bloody fetus on the floor._

_One of the guards obeyed, and they started to all leave the room._

"_Give it a few weeks, and my boys and I can't wait to fuck you, Granger." Darren then started to make his way towards Lucius. "What's the matter?" he smirked. "You seem all green."_

"_You god damn, son of a bitch!" Lucius spat, trying to swallow back the bile that was building up at his throat._

"_See the both of you in a few days," Darren said before leaving the room. As soon as the doors closed, the shackles that were holding Hermione and Lucius unlocked instantly._

_Lucius went on his knees, puking out the contents of his stomach. Never in his entire life had he seen anything so disgusting and heartless. When he was done, he crawled as fast as he could towards Hermione, and pulled her to lie on his lap._

"_Lu-Lucius…" Hermione shivered weakly._

"_I'm right here, Hermione," he sobbed. He pulled off his shirt immediately and pressed it between her legs. She already has lost so much blood, and was continuing to lose more._

"_It's c-cold."_

_Slowly, Lucius pulled her towards his chest, trying to keep her warm with his warmth. He heard her barely whisper his name before she lost consciousness._

"_Hermione!" Lucius said gathering her in his arms, as he hugged and checked her pulse. It was too weak. He continued to hold her against him, as he cried her name over and over again. "Please don't die…"_

* * *

"Bad dream?" Severus questioned Lucius, after the man jostled in his napping form, sleeping against the wall.

"Bad memory you mean," Luicus said back as he rubbed his eyes. With just the thought of the memory, he wanted to vomit.

Severus walked to the wall across him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Which reminds me, I'm here to collect a few memories for the trial."

Lucius obliged and closed his eyes, focusing on certain memories to allow Severus to collect, storing them in pensive vials. When he was done, he opened his eyes, but didn't look at Severus. Instead, he kept silent to himself as he stared at the space between his feet.

"Has Granger hinted anything to you over the years that she was a double spy?" he questioned.

"No," Lucius replied. "We never really talked much about the war. Didn't want her to have to think about such things when so much happening here. Why? Is there something I need to know?"

Severus reached into his robes for the letter. "Granger's reason to becoming a double spy," he informed, handing him the letter.

Lucius frowned as he began to read the letter. In a few seconds, the frown quickly disappeared as his eyes widened in shock. "She did it to save Draco?" he asked.

Severus could only nod.

"If it wasn't for her, he'd be here," Lucius stated.

Again, Severus nodded.

The blond wizard ran his fingers though his hair after handing the letter back. "So I'm to fucking blame for everything!" he growled. "It's all my fault. Because of me, Draco gets affected, and then Hermione. An awful chain effect."

"Are you really blaming yourself?" Severus couldn't believe his ears. "It's _not_ your fault."

"But it is!" Lucius hollered. "My mistakes have caused pain to many. Now, they all have ended. I'm here, getting what I rightfully deserve. Honestly, I wish I got the death sentence or the Dementor's Kiss. And to top it all off, I've been feeling so guilty for Hermione, and now I only feel more. Not only wasn't she supposed to be here, but she saved my son's life."

"And you saved hers numerous times when she was here," Severus countered.

"Not even close," Lucius said softly, leaning his head back on the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

"You aided her dozens of times. She isn't one to take anything lightly. I'm sure she's grateful. Don't be so hard on yourself, Lucius." With that, he left, leaving the man deep in thought.

* * *

AN – Now our darling Lucius knows the truth. And on a side note, just so there's no confusion-Harry only knows about the letter. Remus didn't tell him anything of Hermione's condition in the hospital. **Reivew!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 9

'_HERO DOESN'T APPROVE OF GRANGER'S RELEASE'_

_A week ago, death eater Hermione Granger was released from Azkaban. The Minister of Magic himself is the one that withdrew her life sentence and set her free because of her so called innocence. He finally tells us the truth and says that a letter was found in Hogwarts, written by the late and great Albus Dumbledore._

_In the letter, it is revealed that Granger was actually a double spy, much like Severus Snape. The secret was only between Granger and Dumbledore, with the addition of the Unbreakable Vow, in which she couldn't talk about it to anyone. Now the question is, why was the letter only found recently? Who was holding the letter and who is to blame for it only coming out now?_

_We still haven't been able to get Harry Potter's view on this subject, but we have managed to interview another one of our great heroes, Ronald Weasley._

"_It's an outrage!" he tells us. "Why did she have to hurt my sister and kill my family then? She could've avoided it. Snape was a spy, and he didn't hurt any of us or put harm on a single soul at school. I wouldn't care if Dumbledore was alive now, and told us the truth straight from his mouth. Hermione should go back to Azkaban, where she belongs."_

_If what the letter says is true, are loyalties from a once great leader being questioned yet again? And would we really think that Dumbledore would allow Granger to go so far, and have himself killed? I don't think so._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

* * *

Severus threw the paper down on the chair next to him, inside the waiting room at Hermione's ward in St. Mungo's. Ever since the press' knowledge about where she was at, he and Remus took turns keeping an eye on the area and her, and make sure that no unwanted people such as the press could get close to her.

Growling in anger and frustration, he fisted his hands, wishing to beat the Weasely boy to a pulp. Everyone was told to keep their mouths shut and opinions to themselves, regardless of their feelings for Hermione. For the next few days it seemed alright, but not anymore. He wasn't surprised about the boy's actions. He always wanted to be in the limelight, not really caring about other people but himself.

"Professor Snape," a healer called his name as she opened the door abruptly. "It's Miss Granger, sir. She's conscious."

* * *

"Miss Granger, please be still," Healer Johnson begged as he and a number of other healers watched her thrash left and right against her restraints. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Hermione however didn't listen, and continued to scream and shout to the one person she knew would keep her safe. "Luicus! Lucius!" He wasn't in the room though. She was scared shitless, not knowing anyone around her. And being tied up only scared her more. She knew she was going to get raped and tortured again.

Severus entered, and stopped at his tracks, seeing Hermione scream. "Everyone get out!" he demanded. "She doesn't know anyone of you. Get out!"

Right away, all the healers obeyed, even Healer Johnson who looked at Severus for a moment before he left. He opted to stay, but Severus had a point, not wanting to frighten his patient. She was in so much shock as it was, he didn't want to heighten it any further.

Once he locked the door, Severus made his way to Hermione's bed side. "Miss Granger," he said her name in a tone he used very much while teaching. When that failed, he tried again a little louder.

"Luicus! Help!" Hermione cried out at the top of her lungs, trying to get away from the dark figure next to her. "Help!"

Right away, Severus moved over her, stilling her movements with an arm, while he cupped her face in one hand firmly. He made her looked at his eyes, who didn't have his usual glare, but instead, some softness. "Miss Granger, it's me Professor Snape."

Hermione still struggled against him, and continued to cry. She tried to pull her face away from him, only making him hold it tighter, but not painfully.

"Calm down, Miss Granger. Calm down. I promise I won't harm you, or let anyone else harm you."

Hermione didn't listen. She didn't trust him, whoever he was. She fought against him as hard as her weak body could, only to scream for Lucius all the more.

Severus gave up, and let go of her. He wanted to question her about why she did what she did. "Miss Granger," he said again loudly, above her screams. "I will release you from your restraints." When he did, he watched her scramble out of the bed on the opposite side, falling on her knees, only to crawl towards the farthest corner of the room.

As she held her knees to her chest, and hid half her face behind them, Hermione rocked herself back and forth. Where was she? More importantly, where was Lucius? "Lucius, Lucius, Lucius," she kept on repeating.

"Hermione," Severus said, addressing her by her name for the first time. He hoped it would make her feel at ease somewhat. He approached her slowly, arms at his side, lowering himself until he was kneeling on the floor, a good distance close and away from her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised.

Hermione shook her head, not believing him. She whimpered as she tried to get further away, only to notice she was trapped at the corner.

"Hermione, I know you can understand me," Severus started. "It's me Professor Snape from Hogwarts." He wasn't sure if he recognized her, or even remembered her. "As a result of your injuries, you've been confined here at St. Mungo's Hospital. Do you understand?"

Hermione didn't understand. All she wanted was Lucius.

"We found the letter from Albus, that explains everything, which is why you've been set free," he started to explain. "You're innocent. But I must ask you why you did it? Why did you fulfill such a task when I could've done it? I wouldn't have let Draco perform something so… wrong. He is my godson after all. Why, Hermione?"

Not answering, Hermione only turned her head to face the wall and continued to cry.

Severus sighed in defeat and stood up. As he looked at her, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer from her. Hermione Granger was far more broken than he thought.

* * *

Three pairs of eyes watched Hermione through the glass window, seeing her still in the same spot as she had been three hours ago, against the corner wall. Several feet away from her, was a tray of her food—shredded chicken with some baby potatoes, which was untouched.

"Are you meaning to tell me she's been like this the entire time since she's awakened?" Minerva asked Severus, and Poppy, who had arrived earlier once Healer Johnson called her.

"I myself have tried to talk to her," Poppy answered. "I also got the same thing—nothing, but wanting Lucius. She doesn't want to talk anyone, nor has she answered if she remembers or recognizes anything."

"So you're telling me she doesn't remember at all?" Minerva asked nervously.

"It's too hard to tell," Poppy replied. "We'll have to try and make her comfortable with us, and I think she'll eventually talk to us, and then we can really tell. If not, we'll have to take extreme measures into seeing her memories," she said as she looked at Severus.

"You can't be serious!" Severus hissed. He knew exactly what she was suggesting. "If I use Legilimens on her, it may break her even further. Her mind might not be strong enough to handle it."

"But it's the only way, even Healer Johnson agrees," Poppy said gravely. "We'll have to take an inside look, and see exactly the extent of her psychological damage. It's obvious that her they way she sees the world is different. We just have to understand how, and then we can help her."

Minerva didn't say anything and made her way inside the room. Perhaps she would have more success coaxing a little something out of Hermione.

Hermione stiffened again when she saw someone walk into her room. She let out a scared whimper and curled herself up tighter, hoping she couldn't be seen.

"Hermione dear, it's good to see you awake." Minerva said softly, squatting down. She reached for the food tray and hesitantly pushed it towards Hermione. "You need your strength, you should eat. I'm sure you'll want to get out of here soon. I'm sure you miss having your magical powers. You can have them when you're well enough."

Hermione glanced at the food momentarily, before she stared at the wall again. "Want Lucius… Miss Lucius."

Minerva felt herself get teary. Even she herself didn't recognize Hermione. She was worried that the once brightest and most gifted witch in centuries seemed no more.

* * *

AN – Sorry for the late update. After Holy Week I got sick afterwards. I still am a little off. **Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 10

Arthur sighed deeply as he sat himself down behind his large desk in his office. He massaged his temples with his fingers. Ever since Hermione's release, everything had been problematic. He wasn't so sure he felt this much stress as he had during the war. Then again, when he thought about it, it was probably guilt, and that being guilt for her.

Surprisingly, being newly divorced didn't bother him so. It was quick and simple. Molly kept the house and he would give her supporting money monthly. There were no assets to fight over. He couldn't even fight for his marriage.

Basically, all his attentions were too focused on Hermione. Hopefully, if things would get better for her, then he could manage to get back into the graces of his family, and hopefully they would understand. He could only hope and nothing more. There were too many problems, and he couldn't handle them all at once. For now, Hermione was the priority. She needed as much help and support as she could get. Merlin only knew how ugly things could get, as it was already getting very ugly.

"Mr. Weasley," Lucius called as he stepped into the office. "You wanted to see me?"

Once disrupted from his thoughts, Arthur told the guard to release Lucius from his shackles and leave, letting them have their privacy. "Please do sit," he gestured towards once of the two seats across from his desk. "And it's Arthur. I'm sure we are past formalities, Lucius."

Lucius nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. He frowned as he questioned himself yet again as to why he was called to the office. Usually, Arthur stopped by his cell and chatted to him about Hermione's progress. Suddenly, he panicked, eyes widening. "Is something wrong? Is it Hermione?" he questioned.

"She woke up yesterday afternoon. She panicked and curled up in a corner looking and calling for you," Arthur started to explain.

There was a tightening in Lucius' chest as he remained silent and continued to listen on.

"She has barely taken a single bite out of her food," Arthur paused for a moment before he continued. The news regarding Hermione's health wasn't going to get better. "Obviously, she's malnourished but not only that, Poppy has ran a complete physical on her. The miscarriages that you told Severus about… well, the scarring from the hanger… it's bad. Hermione won't be able to have children."

Lucius took a big gulp as he felt not only his chest tighten again, but his stomach twist. He remembered the hammer incident all too well, but he felt bad for Hermione. Last he was with her, he told her certain things—live her life happily, children, grandchildren even. She was out of Azkaban, and deserved that perfect happy life more than anything. But now it seemed that happiness was stripped away from her. It was something she didn't deserve yet again.

"Aside from her physical injuries, Poppy and the healer at St. Mungo's fear that her mental ones are just as bad, if not worse."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Lucius said softly. His voice held an evident amount of concern and confusion in its tone. How could her mental injuries seem just as bad or worse when she seemed fine? Sure there were times she didn't speak much, but she did seem fine to him. He was certain that she wasn't insane.

"As of now, she really hasn't talked much to anyone, distancing herself in fear. That's understandable, but… it also seems as if she doesn't recognize or remember any of us."

"How can that be?" Lucius was in complete disbelief.

"Clearly it's the trauma. Or it may just take some time for us to get through to her. Maybe when Hermione isn't so fearful, she can talk to us, but it's really too soon to tell. Worse come to worse, the healer said that Severus would have to use Legilimens on her to see—"

"What?" asked aloud in complete shock. He wasn't skilled in Legilimens, but he knew the spell very well, and what repercussions could happen, especially to an unstable mind. "No, that can't be an option. It might hurt her further on. Severus himself wouldn't agree to such a thing."

"I didn't say that he agreed, because Severus doesn't. He doesn't want to do it either. But it might be the only way to clearly see how far the damage has gone," Arthur explained.

Lucius just sat there and shook his head as he looked at the floor. Things had to get better for Hermione, they just had to.

"I and a few others have no doubt in my mind that she trusts you and _only _you," Arthur stated. "And things might just get worse with Darren's trial in just a few days. Obviously we will do everything to keep Hermione away from harm. I hate to say it, but the press and everyone else has been quite harsh about her release. My family even disapproves, which has led to a sudden divorce from Molly."

"I am truly sorry, Arthur," Lucius said softly as he looked at him.

"My divorce wasn't your fault—"

"No," Lucuis interrupted. "I meant that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you and your family in the past. Ridiculing you, your work, and not to mention your family."

Arthur was too shocked to say anything, and only nodded in return, accepting the man's apology. This was another side to the 'new' Lucius. There was no doubt in his mind that he truly was a changed man. Finally he then spoke, "We should focus on Hermione. Try and figure out how to calm her down and how we can earn her trust without you."

"… _without you."_

Those two words echoed in Lucius' ears, going down into his heart, and feeling it break even further. As much as he wanted Hermione in his arms, he knew that that moment would never return. Instead of pondering on his pain, he focused on the task at hand and that was Hermione. He had to help her, even if he was so far away from her, he would really do anything for her. Suddenly, like a light bulb that went on in his head, it hit him. "Chinese Tuesdays," he said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur frowned. "What Tuesdays?"

"Most or all of the time, just to get Hermione's mind off things, we imagine things together, or I do most of the imagining and she plays along. This imagination game is about anything really, she and I together, sometimes about travelling, but really mostly about the food. It's really just a game of the imagination, and Tuesday, it's really more about Chinese food."

"A game you say?" Arthur asked. This was interesting.

"We never really talked about reality so to speak. The game became something that we always did when we were together." It was our little thing, he thought. "She likes steamed dumplings with soy and chili sauce, steamed fish with ginger and a cool lychee drink. I prefer fried dumplings, or anything fried really, and it was something that we ended up arguing about. She always told me they were unhealthy." He sighed to himself, missing their little game.

"Very well, I'll tell Severus," Arthur said as he grabbed the phone, making the call.

"And maybe perhaps some clothes of mine from home. She could wear them and maybe imagine that it's me," Lucius suggested. It was another idea that just came into mind.

* * *

Severus burst through the foyer at Malfoy Manor, not waiting for his godson to greet him at the door. Instead, he rushed up the grand staircase heading towards Lucuis' suite chamber as fast as he could. There at the top, he saw Draco, but didn't greet him. He needed to be quick, clothes first then food after.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked him as he stood in the middle of his father's wardrobe. He watched his godfather accio a duffle bag in his hand, and start to rummage through his father's clothing, piece by piece, putting some of them into the bag. "Don't tell me he's getting out already. Fifty years is still far away!"

"These are for Granger," Severus said back, satisfied with the few items that he got. He could always come back for more if needed. He then walked towards Draco and looked straight into his eyes. "And I'm going to say the same thing, and suggest that you visit your father. He is a good man."

"And I will tell you again that I refuse to see him. And when has my father become a man when he has done too many inhuman things? Like I said before, I don't want anything to do with him," Draco spat.

As Severus watched Draco walk away, he knew he couldn't force him to do anything.

* * *

Hermione stiffened beneath the hospital blanket when she heard someone enter her room. She was still huddled up against the farthest corner of the room, never leaving that spot since the day before unless she had to relieve herself in the bathroom. It was also the place where she slept, or at least tried to. Lucius wasn't there to keep her nightmares at bay.

"Hermione?" Severus spoke softly as he settled the bag down on the floor along with the paper bag of takeout. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Someone told me it was Chinese Tuesday today."

Chinese Tuesday? Hermione slowly and cautiously pushed the sheet up, taking a peek at whoever was in her room. It was that man from yesterday. How did he know about Chinese Tuesdays?

Severus could clearly see her uneasiness. He then pulled out a shirt and a robe from the duffle bag. "Lucius wanted me to give these to you."

Lucius? Hesitantly, Hermione made her way towards him when he gestured her to take them. She crawled towards him on all fours, and when she got close enough to him, she straightened up on her knees. She stretched out a hand towards the clothes and pulled them to herself straight away. Quickly, she also grabbed the takeout bag and made her way bag to the corner.

The scent on the shirt and the robe, she knew that scent all too well as she inhaled it deeply, as she buried her nose against the soft material. It was all Lucius. Immediately, she took off her hospital gown and put the oversized shirt on. After, she wrapped incased herself beneath the robe. Not only did it smell like Lucius, but she imagined that he was holding her at that moment. Still in her little world, she started to eat her dumplings.

Severus watched silently for a while. At least there was some progress.

* * *

AN – Do you think there will be more progress? **Reviews **make me and my muses happy ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 11

Outside Hermione's room, their stood Severus with his arms crossed against his chest. He watched her through the window. For four days, she still was situated in the farthest corner.

It was just passed lunch time, and thankfully she ate somewhat—fish and chips, which was something Lucius and her had during movie times in their little game. Every day, he got a call from Lucius narrating to him, some sort of special meal, so that he could tell it tell to Hermione, along with the food that he brought. If it wasn't him, it was Remus, as they both handled their respective shifts. Still, she didn't say anything that he wanted to hear. But he did notice that she didn't call for Lucius so much as the first day. Poppy said that it was something positive—a sign of gaining her trust.

Hermione was fast asleep. Her face slightly exposed from beneath the robe as her head lay atop a pillow as she hugged it like she was hugging someone. No doubt, she imagined it was Lucius. Just the other day, he watched her get another one of his shirts from the bag he left in the room. And then, she slipped the shirt on the pillow, making the pillow wear the shirt. The pillow became another object of Lucius.

Severus ground his teeth as he tightened his jaw. He was more than worried as he looked at the wall clock at the healer's station. He had a gut feeling that all hell was going to break lose at any moment.

* * *

Kingsley stood behind the podium at the lobby of the Ministry, seeing a sea of people standing in front of him. A lot of them from the press, and one of them seated in front of everyone else, Rita Skeeter. Aside from them, he could clearly see angry faces amongst the crowd. Behind him stood Minerva, Arthur and Remus. Not only did the people in the room stand silent, but also the people of the entire British Wizarding World.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he started as he addressed the people. "For the past two weeks or so, I'm sure that all of you had question involving the release of Hermione Granger. I stand here today, to explain to you the reasons of her release and the answers to your questions.

"The evidence that has been found was a letter from the late and great Albus Dumbledore. It was only recently found by the Headmistress of Hogwarts after rummaging through some of his things for the first time. The letter explains the situation that Hermione Granger was put in. like one of our heroes, Severus Snape, she agreed to become a double spy, having to work much deeper than Snape. Because of her situation, it was kept secret from all of us, and just kept between both parties. And in addition to that, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone else about the situation and was bound to it by the Unbreakable Vow."

"And what about the vow she took to protect the people when she joined the Order?" an angry voice shouted from the crowd.

Kingsley knew the voice, as it sounded all too familiar. He faced the direction of the voice, and behind the crowd, not far from the entrance doors stood Ronald Weasley.

"He has a point," Skeeter said in agreement.

"The vows taken when joining the Order, were to protect the people at any cost to win the war. Sacrifices were made, and these sacrifices allowed us to win the war," Kingsley answered.

"At the cost of lives?" questioned back.

This time, Kingsley did ignore the question and continued on with his speech. "For the time being, she is now in confinement in St. Mungo's, due to injuries caused by the former warden and his guards. Due to the stature of this injuries, charges have been made against them, and they will soon be serving their own time in Azkaban.

"Let it also be known that Lucius Malfoy will be the star witness in the case, as he has aided her numerous times in her time of need. I will also inform you all that because of his aid towards her, his punishment for his sentencing will be lessened, but with regards to how much, that I haven't decided on yet."

Minvera tapped and his shoulder, wanting to speak as well. "Albus Dumbledore like many of you, wanted nothing more than to win the war. Yes, sacrifices were made, and those sacrifices allow us to be standing here free from Voldemort, free from fear."

"Free from fear?" Skeeter scoffed. "And what exactly are these charges caused by the former warden? If it involves punishment of prisoners and Miss Granger, then I must say that these charges be dropped. Any punishment towards prisoners is a punishment deserved," she voiced out.

"Murderer!" Ron shouted.

The crowd roared in agreement, starting to cause chaos. Soon, they started the throw things towards the direction of the podium. Remus, being as quick as he was, quickly pulled his robes up as he wrapped an arm around Minerva, pulling her towards him, and shielding them with his robes. If he was a split second slower, the poor witch would've been hit with a rotten pumpkin pastry straight to her face.

Kingsley and Arthur pulled out their wands and formed a shield around the four of them. As aurors tried to calm the crowd down, they managed to sneak out without getting hit.

* * *

"I knew a lot of the people were touchy about Hermione's release, but I never realized how so, until now," Kingsley, commented as he stood behind his desk. Minerva took a seat across from him, while the other two wizards remained standing at her side.

"I can't say I agree with you more," Arthur responded.

"You know if Harry was on our side, things would be a whole lot more different. The people listen to him, and they follow him without question." Remus sighed, shaking his head. "I just really wish he was on our side now. We need him… Hermione needs him. Without him, she will continue being the death eater that people believe her to be."

"Have you tried to coerce him even more?" Minerva questioned him.

"I tried to this morning," Remus replied. "But once I got to his place, I noticed that he and Ginny were all packed. He said they needed a long vacation from everything, and had enough of Hermione this and Hermione that."

"I swear, I want to knock some sense into Ronald!" Arthur said lowly. He told his whole family to not say anything or voice out their opinions about Hermione. Even if they all hated him, they all listened, except for Ron. He wasn't surprised though. Out of all of his children, he was the most rebellious and short fused one.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do, but then start on Hermione's case," Kingsley said in defeat.

* * *

Hermione looked at the window near the door of her room, and noticed that the man in black was gone. She rememberd that he introduced himself to her several times as Professor Snape, but the name didn't ring a bell. But it seemed that he knew her Lucius. And she wondered all the more when she would see Lucius again. Despite being wrapped in his clothes, she missed him more, and needed him more as the days without him passed. Could she trust this Professor Snape and talk to him? She wasn't so sure.

"Hermione!" a male voice said aloud as it walked into her room, slamming the door.

She stiffened immediately, as it was a different voice that she couldn't recognize. Over the past two weeks, she could tell the different voices of her regular visitors, and this one was new.

"There you are!" Ron growled, seeing her on the floor. "You shouldn't be out of Azkaban, you bitch!" He went at her quickly, and pulled her up roughly, pinning her against the wall. His hand went to her throat, choking her.

"Lucius!" she gasped as she fought against him. But he was too strong. He was going to hurt her, he was going to rape her. Soon enough, tears of fear started to come from her eyes like a waterfall. "Lucius!"

"Go ahead, Hermione, try and scream for help," Ron growled in anger, his tomato red face a scant inch away from hers. "What? Calling out to your death eater friend? He can't hear you. He's in Azkaban where you should be."

"No hurt. No, no," she pleaded, praying that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hurt you?" he snorted. "And why not? You killed my brother." He pulled her neck back slightly, only to push it back against the wall, banging her head. "I should do more than hurt you. Kill you maybe, but no. You should be tortured." Ron smirked evilly at her, as a thought came. "I'm pretty sure you didn't get laid in Azkaban. Are you still a virgin? Maybe I should fuck the living shit out of you." Before he could continue on and slap her cheek, he felt himself get pulled roughly away from her and out of the room. He was tried to struggle against the hold, and fight against the person who was holding him, but couldn't for he was outmatched by the other persons strength.

"Weasley!" Severus growled as the pulled him out of the room, slamming him face down on the cold floor, before turning him to make him face him. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he spat, his face inches away from the tomato red one. He heard that last words that the young Weasley said. "For threatening her like that, you know you could be the one sentenced to Azkaban. Even if it's just a short time, I'm sure you'd be raped in no time—a sissy like you."

"Fuck you!" Ron spat back. "I can see right through you. You're a death eater, just like anyone of them!"

"Security is here," a female healer said as she stood with a handful of security guards nearby.

Severus roughly pulled Ron by his collar as he stood on his feet. With his face barely an inch away from his, he lowly said in warning, "You come within fifty feet of Hermione again, be afraid."

"Oh, it's Hermione now is it?" Ron questioned.

Severus didn't say anything, and just allowed the guards to take him away. He couldn't believe that he was gone for awhile to use the facilities in the comfort room, letting his guard down, letting Hermione down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him right away," the female healer explained. "He just walked right past me—"

Severus ignored her and stepped into Hermione's room to check on her. Her back was towards him, as she lay on the floor in a fetal position. He could see that she was shaking. For a moment he wondered why she was silent and not calling for Lucius like she did before so many times. "Hermione?" he called to her as he approached her slowly.

"She seems to have wet herself in fear," the healer stated, noticing the small puddle of yellow that had formed around Hermione's lower body. With her wand ready to clean up the mess and the patient, she turned Hermione on her back slowly only to notice that something else was wrong.

Not only was Hermione's lower body wet from her own urine, but her entire body was also soaked through, but with cold sweat. Hermione was shaking, her breathing very quick and shallow. "Miss Granger!" she said as she cupped her face to look directly at her. But she was unresponsive.

"What wrong?" Severus asked as he quickly went to his knees.

The healer put the wand to the side of her neck and said, "Code Blue!"

* * *

AN – Evil cliffhanger! **Review!**

(And I have a new story up. It's called "Houseguest," and it's a DMHG. Please do R&R if interested.)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 12

"I said I wouldn't do it!" Severus growled in frustration to Healer Johnson. Once again the subject about him using Legilimens on Hermione came up, and for him, it was still out of the question.

Just about over two hours ago, after the stupid Weasley boy barged in and threatened her, she immediately went into the highest level of traumatic stress, making her body go into cardiac arrest. Luckily she didn't die. Despite her being the way she was, Severus knew she was a fighter, something inside of her was still very Gryffindor. If she wasn't, then she would've died in Azkaban a long time ago. After regaining consciousness though, Hermione was very much unresponsive. No word or sound came out of her. She lay still, trapped in her own mind. Obviously, Healer Johnson brought up the subject of Legilimens. Severus needed to get in her mind to help her get out of it.

"I don't understand," Minerva frowned. "Why is it only now that she is reaching such high levels of traumatic stress? Shouldn't have this happened before?"

"It's because Lucius was there before," Poppy replied simply. "He was her sense of security at the end of it all. She hasn't seen him or been with him for almost two weeks. So with no security, the mind simply shuts down. It's very much like a comma. She's asleep and has escaped in her own mind. Which is why you have to see her in her mind, Severus."

"And it will probably break her more!" he snapped back.

"At this point, we can't break her further. It was the last resort Professor," Healer Johnson spoke. "But now, it truly is the _only_ resort we have."

"Do you plan to tell Lucius?" Remus asked Severus.

"I don't think I should, until after using Legilimens," Severus replied.

"So you agree?" Johnson asked.

"No," Severus replied as he stood up and straightened his robes. "Doing it doesn't mean I agree, but like you said it's our only resort, so I don't have a choice. I will have to prepare myself for a short while since it has been years since I last used the spell." He then dismissed himself and started to head out to the door.

"Time may not be on our side, Professor," Johnson said after him.

Severus knew that but didn't stop as he quickly exited the hospital. Behind him was a very angry Arthur who too exited the hospital, but went his separate way once outside.

* * *

Draco was seated in a Lazy-boy, lounging back in the game room in Malfoy Manor. In one hand, he was holding onto a cold bottle of dark beer that was half empty. He was a little tipsy, but not too much. It was only his third bottle so far.

Like everyone, he too watched the press conference earlier, and wasn't happy with what he had heard. His father's sentencing was going to change into something much lighter, meaning that he was going to get out earlier. It simply out of the question for him, he didn't want that to happen at all. Because of his father, his mother was dead. If it was up to him, he'd put him in Azkaban his entire life, and let him live an agonizing life. An instant death sentence was too much of an easy way out.

"You can't blame him your entire life, Draco," a very familiar female voice spoke.

Abruptly, Draco sat up on his chair, and couldn't believe at what or rather who was standing right in front of him. It was the ghost of his mother. "Mother?" he croaked in shock and disbelief. He couldn't be that drunk to imagine such things.

"Good evening, Draco," Narcissa greeted with a smile. She sat herself down on the Lazyboy next to his and looked proudly at her son. "Long time. I see that you have grown into quite a man, just like your father."

Draco let out a snort and turned away from his mother. "Thanks for the compliment, but I'd take that as an insult."

"You can't hate him that much," she said sadly. "Surely there is a single part of you that has love for him."

"Love?" he bellowed back angrily as he shot up from the seat. He turned to face his mother and continued to shout. "How can I love someone who doesn't even know what love is? I cannot love a monster. In fact, I am ashamed that I am his son and that I carry his name. He is the bane of my existence! To love him, even if it's just an ounce is the impossible."

"Draco—"

"He is the reason you're dead. I think you should hate him as much as I do. Why don't you?"

Through barely visible tears, Narcissa then spoke. "I've been watching him from the other side. A lot of terrible things may have happened, but he is a changed man."

Draco shook his head. "The exact same words that Godfather said. If you feel this way about him, then why not visit him in Azkaban?"

"I don't have it in me to visit him, not in Azkaban. If things were different, then yes, perhaps I would. I'd also tell him that I forgive him… He's not a monster, Draco. Just like any human, he feels and has learned from his mistakes. And because of terrible circumstances in Azkaban, he has learned to love."

"Love?" After the wheels in his brain tried to figure out who, only one name came to mind—Hermione Granger. But it wasn't possible. "It can't be. It's beyond impossible. Those two always hated each other. And he would rather die than love a Muggleborn, most especially her!"

"Correction, he'd do anything for her. He'd even die for her if he had to."

Draco let out a snort. "Now I think I may actually be too drunk, because I really must be hearing things. My father, loving a Muggleborn. Hell has indeed frozen over!" He shook his head, trying to make sense of things because nothing did make sense at all.

"There's a large weight on you that hasn't allowed you to move on with your life, and it's forgiveness. Forgive him, Draco. Forgive him and you will feel better and you can move on with your life," Narcissa said softly.

Draco was in total disagreement. "I need to get out of here and get away from anything that involves _him._ Forgiveness be damned!" He then stormed out of the room, leaving his saddened mother, before she faded away.

* * *

George made his way out onto the back porch, and sat on the swing, escaping the noise inside the house. Ron couldn't stop badgering on about Hermione to his siblings, and surprisingly, even his mum was joining in the conversation. Her shrill voice, Ron's whining and all the negativity was making have a migraine that he had to find some peace and quiet. He looked up at the starry night sky and thought of his twin brother. "Where are you Freddy Boy?" he asked.

"I'm right here," a very familiar voice answered.

George turned his head towards the voice, and saw a bright, ghost like image of his brother walk up on the porch and smile, sitting down next to him. "Fred?" he questioned after all the color from his face had drained away.

"What's the matter George? Looks like you've seen a ghost? Or is it a mirror image of yourself?" he teased.

"Is—is it really you?"

"It is really me."

"I so want to hug right now," George said, but he knew it wasn't possible.

"Turning gay are you?" Fred asked. When his twin didn't respond he shook his head. "I was only joking. Where's your sense of humor?"

"Gone, the day you were murdered." The tone in George's voice was filled with seriousness and sadness.

"So you blame Hermione?" Fred asked. It was a serious question. Probably the most serious question ever asked between the both of them.

"I've always been in denial about it, never believing that she could do something so extreme," George replied. "But there is this part of me that does blame her. Life is about choices, I just wish that she made the other choice."

"And what choice was that exactly?"

"Having killed me instead of you."

"You think that would be better?" Fred questioned back. "No way highway!"

"She had her reasons, and that was to simply win the war. Wasn't that what we all wanted? With the war over, you should be living your life, happily married, if not, running our successful business into something bigger. But no, instead you've put yourself into this depression. Our shop, at a standstill, closed since the day I died. People need happiness, George, and _you_ can give them that happiness, because you can make them laugh."

"So you're disappointed in what I've become?" he questioned back.

In reply, Fred shook his head. "No, I can't be disappointed in you, brother. I just don't like you being in this situation. And on top of it all, you get rent money from dad just to pay for the shop's rent. Dad's never one to complain, but I can tell you now, he is burdened more than ever."

"Is it because of Hermione?"

"Yes. I've seen things done to her, terrible, unspeakable things. And there are very few people that are helping her at the moment. Though I wish it was Harry and Ron that were one of the few, because they were very good friends long ago, but no. surprisingly, Lucius Malfoy has helped in her ways more than one, and will continue to help her, but one can only do so much in Azkaban."

Lucius Malfoy? Somehow it didn't make sense to George, but he kept silent and continued to listen to his twin brother without question.

"If you think that Voldemort was scary, you should've seen what the warden and his guards did to Hermione." Fred shook and sulked his head down. "I know that Hermione is the reason of mum and dad's divorce, but I can't blame her for that. Mum's stubbornness is just as bad as Ron's sometimes. She just doesn't want to open up and see the truth, because she's too afraid." He looked at his twin yet again with a very sad and hurtful look. "She needs as much love and support as she can get. You have to help her. If anything, I think you can make her laugh. Please, George… I'm begging you—"

"Ronald!" Arthur's voice shouted out loud from inside the house.

Standing up, George looked inside the house through the screen door, hearing more commotion. When he looked back, he noticed that his brother was no more.

* * *

"You piece of shit!" Arthur roared at his youngest son as he slammed rough up against the wall.

"Arthur, wait—" Molly tried to pull him off, but she was shoved. She could only stand there in shock, never seeing her husband react to angrily or violently to Ron. Most of the time, he wasn't the one so lenient with the punishments. She was the one that was hardcore. Honestly, was scaring her.

Before Ron could even say a word, he felt himself being apperated away with a hold on his collar. Within seconds, he then found himself on his hands and knees, chocking on swampy water as he missed landing on his feet. He was a good hundred yards away from the Burrow, surrounded by swampy water and tall grass.

"Why did you have to say such things to Hermione?" Arthur growled. He was holding onto his wand with a death grip, thinking of the many curses he could throw at him.

"Screw you, Dad!" Ron wheezed. "Can't you see that she's the cause of everyone's life falling apart—your divorce with Mum even? She is the worst of the worst, and deserves the worst punishment. She needs to go back to Azkaban and be gangbanged by her fellow prisoners."

With a nonverbal command, Arthur summoned his son to levitate a few feet up and have a choking feeling around his neck. "I never brought you up in a way of you to think so cruelly towards others, most especially your friends."

"Hermione is no friend of mine," Ron managed to gasped out. "And as of now, you aren't a dad or father to me."

Just before he could twist his wand to choke him harder, a hand pushed his arm down, releasing the spell, dropping Ron into the water.

"Dad, enough!" George commanded. When he looked at his father's face, he was surprised to see tears.

"You are a disgrace of a son!" Arthur spat to Ron, and apperated away.

George couldn't help but think that his father's last comment was also meant for him. "You alright?" he asked Ron as he helped him to his feet.

Ron shoved him off. "I don't need your help or anybody's." He then too apperated away.

Once alone, George couldn't help but wonder what the argument was all about. No doubt, it was about Hermione. Remembering what his twin brother said earlier, he was going to visit her soon.

* * *

AN – Oh the drama! Will Albus visit Severus? **Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

* * *

Chapter 13

It was dreary and cold down in the dungeons. The only thing that kept things warm in Severus's chambers were the huge fireplaces he had in his living and bedroom.

Behind his study table, at the edge of his bedroom, there he sat. in his hand, he was holding a glass of fire whiskey while its bottle was on the table in front of him. Earlier he had done some mind exercises. Now he was done with those exercises and dreading tomorrow. There was really no other viable option. He had to perform Legilimens on Hermione.

"Severus," a very familiar voice called from behind.

Severus knew that voice all too well, and immediately spun his chair around, only to see the ghost of his mentor sitting on his bed. "Albus?" he managed to say.

"Hello, Severus my boy," Albus said solemnly. His voice matched the expression on his face. "I suppose it would be useless to ask how things are—"

"How could you?" Severus growled angrily. "How could you allow Granger to go in so deep, when I could've done the work?"

"She approached me, Severus," Albus explained. "She offered and I took it. If I had known that things would've gotten so bad, then I wouldn't have."

"Then why only show up now and tell us? Granger could've been saved from Azkaban!" Severus roared as he stood up from his seat, then kicking it down to the floor.

"I couldn't just show up. I too was bound by the Unbreakable Vow. Only the discovery of the letter could break the vow. It was just discovered too late."

"You have no idea the guilt it's putting Minerva in."

"I see it," Albus informed Severus. "I also see it in you."

"Then why, Albus? Why dammit? I could've done it all! I could've killed you if you wanted!"

"And that would've destroyed you!" Albus countered back.

Severus stood still in his tracks. Albus was correct, it would've destroyed him. He may have seemed strong and all in front of everyone, but like anyone, he did have his limits. Not only was Albus his mentor, but the closest thing he ever had to a father figure, and killing him was something that he would ever be able to do. "Then my next question is for Granger. Why? Why did she approach you and agree to do such acts?"

* * *

"_Miss Granger, are you sure with your decision?" Albus asked Hermione, looking at her, over his half moon spectacles. She was seated across his desk, and surprisingly, she didn't look nervous at all. She was very headstrong—very Gryffindor._

"_Yes, sir, I am," Hermione replied firmly._

_Albus stood up from his chair, and walked to the side of his office, and opened a small cupboard, reaching for two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. "During such serious conversations, I prefer to drink some alcohol. Makes me feel somewhat relaxed. Would you like some?"_

"_I wouldn't mind some, sir," Hermione replied. She knew what he was talking about, and she too needed to feel relaxed. She thankfully got her serving of fire whiskey and took a sip of it. The burn down her throat felt unpleasant. Honestly, she was the beer type, preferring something cold. But for now, any drinkable alcohol sufficed._

"_Not a lot of people know that despite him talking about blood purity and all, he is actually a half-blood." Albus started. "Honestly, I think that getting in Riddle's circle won't be much of a problem for you. You are the brightest witch of your age. He will be pleased to see someone like you wanting to join his ranks. The more people and power that joins him, the better."_

"_My thoughts exactly, but I also thought that he might torture and make me do things to earn his loyalty?" Hermione questioned._

"_I don't think that he'll torture you like he does his death eaters. From what Severus tells me as punishments and tortures, he casts the Crutiatus curse to his male death eaters. He's different with Bella, giving her harder tasks. But I have a feeling he'll give you tasks much harder than anyone, as you have to prove yourself to him more than anyone else has."_

"_I understand, sir."_

"_Hermione…" Albus started with uneasiness. "I just hope that you also understand that when the time comes when you join Riddle's ranks, and Draco can't perform the task of killing me, he'll most probably appoint you to do it."_

"_I've thought about that, and yes I understand," Hermione said with the same uneasiness._

"_We'll delve into it some more when the time comes," Albus said. He then raised his glass up for a toast. "To you becoming a double spy, and to us winning the war."_

"_Merlin save us," Hermione said in return as she too raised her glass._

* * *

_Once Severus left his office, slamming the door behind him, Albus went towards the fireplace, opening the floo network for Hermione to arrive. "He just told me the news, very unhappy about it," he told her._

"_That was part of the plan wasn't it, to make it into the ranks?" Hermione said as she dusted the soot off her death eater robes._

"_But I never expected you to rise above Lucius Malfoy, becoming Riddle's right hand man—rather woman." Albus then made his way towards the cupboard of fire whiskey. Drinking socially had become a regular thing between him and Hermione when she would come and tell him some news._

_Hermione made her way towards the lounger, as she quickly gulped down the contents of her glass. "So what have I been missing from school?" she asked._

_Ever since she had become a death eater, it was known to everyone, spreading like wildfire. Obviously since no one else knew that she was actually a double spy, people complained about it. Many students were in an uproar especially Ron and Harry, and for such reasons, Albus thought it best that she leave school altogether, and just focus on becoming a double spy._

"_Not much," the Headmaster answered. "Everyone's been focusing on the war, and little studying is done. But why should you worry? You are way ahead of your peers when it comes to your studies. No doubt if you take your NEWTS or OWLS you'll pass with flying colors, and you'll be qualified for graduation."_

"_I guess I just miss everyone that's all," Hermione mumbled. She then accio'd the fire whiskey bottle, pouring herself another glass._

_Albus frowned at Hermione's actions. She never drank so much when they would talk, and with her gulping down her first glass earlier, he knew that something was wrong. "Severus wasn't so happy earlier, telling me news that you became the highest death eater amongst everyone. For the both of us though, that should be good news. But by looking at you, things tell me otherwise."_

"_Riddle talked to me alone after everyone else left," Hermione started. "He told me he was a little disappointed with Draco's performance so far. You were right, now he's asked me to fulfill his task." She turned to face Albus with a very straight and serious face. "Now it's my task to kill you."_

_Albus nodded and sighed as he sat himself down on the lounger at Hermione's side. "The subject almost came up when I was speaking to Severus earlier. I was thinking I might ask him since I don't want Draco to go to jail. But I thought to hold it off until I finalized things with you. If you aren't up for it, I could ask Severus to—"_

"_No," Hermione interrupted. "With all due respect, he can't do the task, Headmaster. I've seen the way he looks like when he thinks that no one's watching."_

"_You see his burden, you see his pain," Albus said. It wasn't a question._

"_He's been through a lot—too much," she told him._

"_I guess you can blame me for that," Albus told Hermione._

"_I just want to help as much as I can. Ease his burden and win the war," Hermione said distantly. She then looked at Albus and continued. "I can fulfill the task, any task that Riddle tells me to do. I promise you that, Headmaster."_

_Albus looked down at the young witch in front of him. She continued to surprise him more and more, seeing himself in her. She was smart beyond her years, and very mature. But he could also see something else in her eyes, but he wasn't so sure. "Hermione, I know you're doing what you're doing to win the war. You obviously also want to ease Professor Snape's burden. Not everyone would do such a thing for him, and sacrifice so much."_

"_He already has sacrificed so much."_

"_But there's more of a reason isn't there."_

_Hermione turned away from Albus for a moment. She debated to herself whether to tell him the entire truth. When she decided to finally tell him her reason, she turned towards him again, looking at him with sorrowful eyes. "I think I love him…"_

* * *

"_She loves you…"_

Albus' last words echoed in Severus' ears, as he was left alone, sitting back in his desk chair. For weeks, he questioned himself, and tried to question Hermione why she did what she did. Now, he finally knew the answer. It was all because of him, and for him. It wasn't the answer he expected at all. Then another question suddenly came to mind.

Did her old feelings exist somewhere within her or were they past tense?

* * *

AN – Was that something you expected? **Review!**


End file.
